Dynamic control systems are currently offered in various vehicles. Dynamic control systems include roll stability control systems and yaw stability control systems. Other types of safety systems are also offered in vehicles such as deployment devices including active roll bars and side impact airbags. In such systems, various control angles are determined which, in turn, are converted to control signals for deployment or control.
The various types of safety systems include various sensors that are used to provide feedback to the system corresponding to the dynamic conditions of the vehicle. The sensors add cost to the vehicle. Typically, auto manufacturers try to reduce costs of the vehicle.
Various tire manufacturers have proposed tire sensors such as tread sensors that generate signals corresponding to forces on the tread patch. Such sensors will increase the cost of the vehicle. Such sensors, however, may provide similar information to sensors previously implemented in dynamic control systems.
Therefore, it would be desirable to reduce the cost of the vehicle by reducing the number of sensors by using the tread sensors to provide various vehicle dynamic condition information. In some vehicles it may also be desirable to provide the additional sensors to make the dynamic condition calculations more robust. That is, both the dynamic control system sensors and the tread sensors may be used to determine the dynamic condition of the vehicle.